


A new cure for the flu?

by thebaby01



Series: MShenko After the Reaper War [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaby01/pseuds/thebaby01
Summary: Kaidan was sick...not just sick...like a week in bed sick, I can’t make the effort to shower myself sick, I can barely make the effort to eat sick. Shepard had a plan to make Kaidan feel better, but he didn't expect Kaidan to have his own plan for recovery.





	A new cure for the flu?

**Author's Note:**

> For Shenko Thursday November 1, 2018 Theme: Food [Find me on Tumblr sublimesoulpeanut](%E2%80%9Dsublimesoulpeanut.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

Kaidan was sick...not just sick...like a week in bed sick, I can’t make the effort to shower myself sick, I can barely make the effort to eat sick. John had rarely seen Kaidan with even a cold. This was most likely the flu, and Kaidan had spent the week sleeping it away and trying not to move. Without John there to take care of him, force him to drink and eat, give him medicine and tissues, help him to shower and everything else, he likely would have been much worse off. At this point it seemed like he was slowly beginning to get better.

Kaidan hadn’t wanted to eat dinner the previous night, or breakfast this morning, so when Charlotte mentioned making Kaidan’s favorite soup, John gave an enthusiastic yes. They made and rolled out dough, which John had only done once before. They talked and laughed with each other while they chopped and cooked all of the vegetables and meat, and John got a lesson in how to fill and seal dumplings. After it was all done, and John was carrying a bowl to Kaidan in their bedroom he realized he’d had a truly wonderful time.

Kaidan was in bed asleep when Shepard entered the room. He was on his stomach, facing the window, a line of skin exposed where his shirt was riding up. Shepard set the tray down and climbed into the bed, sliding his hand under Kaidan’s shirt to run gently down his back, kissing his neck as he whispered, “Kaidan, wake up, you need to eat.”

He got a grumble as a response. Smiling, he leaned in and said,”Your mom helped me make p-pel...uhhh dumplings in soup...supposed to be your favorite?”

“Pelmeni?” That got a reaction...Kaidan turned over, rubbing his face blearily. “She did?”

“Yes. Come over here and eat before you starve.”

Kaidan climbed over him and settled between his legs, grabbing the tray, leaning back to rest against John’s chest as he began to eat. The satisfied yet vaguely obscene moan he let out as he finished the bowl had John squirming behind him. Kaidan noticed.

He couldn’t stop his gasp as Kaidan slid his hand between them, between his thighs, and cupped him. He immediately began to harden. “Kaidan, you’re sick, what are you doing?”

“You helped my mom make my favorite soup, and brought it to me, and it was so good. I’m suddenly feeling much better.” He sat up and put the tray aside, his hand never leaving John’s crotch. John wanted to object...Kaidan was still sick, but _fucking god_ that stroking is so good. Stopping any of it fled his mind entirely as Kaidan let his head fall back onto his shoulder and said, “Touch me, John.”

John started by massaging his shoulders. Kaidan groaned as he kneaded deep to work out any tightness. He ran both hands under Kaidan’s shirt, inching it up to under his armpits so he could caress and stroke across his chest, down his sides, across his stomach and tease along the waistband of his sweats. Kaidan squirmed as John slid his fingers into his sweats, stopping to tease at the curls just above his cock.

“John...you shouldn’t tease me...I’m a sick man.”

“You shouldn’t remind me. I might just stop.”

Kaidan squeezed John’s length, smiling at the moan he felt rumble through his back. “Touch me, or I’ll stop.”

“I think you should stop. I’m dangerously close to coming in my pants.”

“Maybe I want you to. I do like when I break that iron will of yours.” He kept stroking as he heard John’s breath beginning to hitch.

“Kaidan...please…”

He leaned in close to Shepard’s ear, “Is that please stop or please don’t stop.”

“I..I…”

Kaidan nipped John’s neck and felt his entire body tense right before warmth splashed over his knuckles. He rubbed and stroked until John’s body went limp under him. “Fuck, K. You kill me.” As he pulled his hand free and licked his fingers clean he couldn’t help but laugh at the pained groan he pulled from John. 

“You’re evil. You can’t do things like that to me. Also that probably isn't the best thing for your stomach right now."

Kaidan laughed again and turned to kiss him, but froze as John shifted him out of the warm cocoon of his body and stretched him out on the bed. Kaidan watched as John climbed on top of him and gave him a gentle kiss. “How are you feeling?”

Another kiss.

“...Hard.”

Kiss on his chest.

“Is that a feeling?”

Lips dragging across his abdomen.

“To my dick it is.”

Kaidan groaned as John pulled his dick free from his sweats and kissed the very tip.

“What did your dick think about that?”

“Definitely approved. Please keep going.”

John wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked hard.

Kaidan’s hips would’ve lifted from the bed, except Shepard had pinned them so he could set a brutal pace on Kaidan’s length. The suction was going to destroy him. It was all he could do to remember to breathe as pleasure flooded his system.

“Oh..John...ah fuck…” The heat that had settled deep in his gut was winding tighter and tighter. His knuckles had gone pale with his grip in the sheets; still John never slowed his pace. He was going to pull the orgasm from Kaidan and all he could get out was, “c-close…oh” before the orgasm tore through him. John swallowed his release, sucking tight once more, earning a hiss from Kaidan, before he pulled away.

Kaidan was drained and panting, still trying to catch his breath when John leaned over him again and kissed him. He pulled away and gently cleaned Kaidan’s body before helping him pull up his sweats and helping to arrange him in the bed so he could go back to sleep.

“Get some rest. I’ll need to use the shower before I can really get clean...you made a mess of me.”

“I love doing that.”

“Feel better.”

“I already do. Thank you for the food.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
